User talk:JoeySlikk
Hi, welcome to the : the only M.U.G.E.N character and stage encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Josh Geary page; we hope it will be the first of many contributions from you. Before editing and making articles, why not take a peek at the rules? Leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything (don't worry, I won't bite). Enjoy fighting! -- Eljosho1998 (Talk) 17:15, February 26, 2013 lol noob SonicCrash (talk) 04:28, April 27, 2013 (UTC)SonicCrash hello Alerkina4isback (talk) 20:58, July 6, 2013 (UTC) How do YOU know the Warners are dogs? Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 21:29, August 6, 2013 (UTC) I see you uploaded my walk animation for my WIP character Geo Guy, Just dont claim it as your ownXxThatHedgehogXx - (talk) ( ) 00:24, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey, wanna hear a joke? Why people call you cereal boy The people that don't like you call you cereal boy because you don't draw the body's properly they shouldn't be a perfect square. In simpler terms, people call you cereal boy because the bodies of your characters resemble cereal boxes (rectangles) instead of...well...bodies. I also noticed a problem with the shoes they should be shaped like feet and once again, stop using rectangles as templates for shoes and bodys, people are saying you wear tissueboxes because of this issue. Jenngra505 (talk) 19:56, September 14, 2013 (UTC) I noticed you fixed the feet. I was just going to ask you, are you goingto update your characters to have proper bodys hands and feet plus redone collision boxes for the new sprites? Jenngra505 (talk) 21:51, September 16, 2013 (UTC) P.S If you are going to update your characters, will you also remove the "Nobody calls me cereal box!" intro from Yellow Man? Yellow Man's Red Man summon and Andre Riddick's friend summon do too much damage reduce the damage on each projectile or make them shoot one projectile. Jenngra505 (talk) 15:21, September 17, 2013 (UTC) P.S I'd prefer if you reduced the damage on each projectile because I don't want the summons to have a lack of creativity. I was wondering why you used rectangles for the feet of Arthur? The feet on the show aren't shaped like that. Jenngra505 (talk) 03:03, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Message You can't be an admin just because you wish for it. I'm bored. 02:47, November 7, 2013 (UTC) And even then, IF you became an Admin, you'd be a lousy one, instead shirking your duties just to ban EVERYONE else on the wikia, just because they dislike you and/or your creations. 03:14, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Not to metion he'd try to put porn characters all over the fecking wiki. TheWaluigiking (talk) 05:28, November 7, 2013 (UTC) I am not giving Norman to my enemys. So too bad. >:D You cereal box. huehuehue. XxThatHedgehogXx - (talk) ( ) 18:25, November 24, 2013 (UTC) TheWaluigiKing, how did you know he was going to do that?! ...wait. Everybody knows that. Pingurules Mugen (talk) 13:48, November 26, 2013 (UTC)Pingurules Looks like someone vandalized your page. S*** happens, don't you? 01:44, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Why are you so... Interested in Walk Cycles recently? 21:40, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Probably for them picture awards? :3 He has a strange belief that more points = Admin. But we alll know that's not gonna hapen, cos' if it did, It'll become the Josh and Joey Wiki 2! Pingurules (talk) 14:59, February 12, 2014 (UTC)Pingurules Just ignore him. He's just a little kid :D 08:44, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Josh is unable to walk himself, so he likes to admire those that can, even if they're fictional characters made out of pixels. 14:35, February 20, 2014 (UTC) ...Are you sure that's really what happened? and if so, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STALKING THIS IDIOT? 20:54, February 20, 2014 (UTC) No Just to clear things up, only post up the most recent version of a character, not ALL versions, unless they're pretty much different characters (see Rayquaza). Also, don't list cancelled characters because they're cancelled. Sure, you can mention them, but don't make a section for them. Lastly, learn to punctuate because "," is not the same as ".". One denotes a break in the sentence (a slight pause, if you will), wereas the other denotes the end of a sentence. Get it right. Also, this counts as a ban warning, so don't screw up again. 14:02, February 22, 2014 (UTC)